villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marty Armstrong
Marty Armstrong is the main antagonist of LISA: The First. He is the father of Bradley Edwin Armstrong and Lisa Armstrong. Biography Not much is known about Marty before the events of LISA: The First. Marty has had two children with Mrs. Armstrong (whose name is never shown). At the beginning of LISA: The Painful, judging by Lisa's apparent age, her mother seems to have died shortly after Lisa's birth. Marty spends his days watching TV and drinking beer inside his disheveled home. Marty is first seen in LISA: The First sitting on his sofa, watching TV. Whenever Lisa would attempt to exit the house, Marty would take Lisa back into her room. This may imply that there was a reason for Marty to keep Lisa inside to the degree that he did. As the game is focused on the interior of Lisa's mind, there are not many lucid images of Marty, only twisted images of his drunken behavior and sexual abuse. It is seen from multiple images that Marty at some point during Lisa's childhood attempted to be a nice person, as seen by many images of him with rosy cheeks, a suit and love hearts above his head. One of these instances is Lisa next to a toy tea set. It is not known whether this was a genuine show of affection or Marty's emotional manipulation to allow his abuses to occur more easily as he would have begun drinking and abusing Brad by this time. Despite this possibly positive imagery, most of the images of Marty are twisted, some with horrific eyes, some with long necks and one atop a huge pile of flesh, hair and bile. Every image of Lisa's life is filled with faces of Marty. Even the face of her mother has been erased and plastered with his. This abuse then went on to cause Lisa to commit suicide. This caused a drastic change in Marty's behavior turning him into a completely different person. A widely accepted theory is that Marty was originally a kind father, but the death of Lisa's mother caused him to become abusive. Appearance Marty is an overweight man with thinning black hair, sporting black sunglasses and a polka dot shirt. Brad and Lisa's father. An abusive, alcoholic, middle aged deadbeat. He molested Lisa (highly implied) and physically and verbally assaulted Brad. He had an extremely negative effect on both Brad and Lisa's lives. He is often seen sitting on a couch and watching TV as he drinks alcohol. He is shown to care very little about Brad, and he is strongly implied to have sexually and emotionally abused Lisa. Gallery MartyArmstrong.png Oldmarty.png|Old Marty Trivia *While it is possible that Marty did not let Lisa leave the house on account of some fear that she might leave him, like his wife did, it is far more likely that he kept her confined because he was afraid of her telling the truth about what he was doing to her. *Marty was not always abusive, but some unknown event caused him to suddenly change. This event was most likely the death of his wife. Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Addicts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Indie/Doujin Villains